Men of Science
by Dangermiss
Summary: This is a little Science Boyfriends fic I wrote about a year ago. It's not great, but I figured I might as well post it. I've gotten quite a few views, and that really impresses me, because it's definitely not my best fic. If you want another Science Boyfriends one, I've got a Christmas!Science Boyfriends one that is finished, but I need to type, so keep an eye out for that.
1. Before the Adventure

Chapter 1: Before the Adventure

"ROAAAR!" Tony jumped, then smiled. That was the ringtone he had set for Bruce, so he would always know when it was his boyfriend calling. He picked up the video phone, still smiling. "Hey Banner! What are you doing?" Bruce looked around the room as best as he could on the small screen. "Is Pepper there?"  
Tony laughed. "No, Pepper's in DC. Why?"  
Bruce smiled. "Good. Come outside. Now!"  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise!"  
"I swear, Banner, if you Hulk up on me, I will call Thor and Romanoff before you can blink."  
Bruce laughed. "I won't, I promise. Now get out here!"  
Tony sighed, remembering that the last surprise that wasn't for his birthday was a replica of Rogers' shield. "Give me two minutes to change- I've been in the workshop all day."  
Bruce looked at him sadly. "You're cute when you're all sweaty from the workshop. Please don't change!" He gave Tony the patented Banner puppy eyes.  
Tony sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'm on my way down now. See you soon."  
Bruce clapped happily. "Yes! I love you."  
"I love you too."

Tony walked out of the elevator at the bottom of the Stark Tower, blinking in the bright sun. He looked around, and saw Bruce's green and purple Ferrari- the one that Tony gave him as an anniversary present on their 3-year anniversary. Tony smiled as he saw Bruce waving him over. Tony walked over, shaking his head. "I look ridiculous. I'm covered in sweat."  
Bruce grinned. "You look best when you're all sweaty. Plus, that will be perfect."  
Tony sighed. "You confuse me, Brucie. You confuse me very much." He was still standing on the outside of the passenger door.  
"Get in, loser." Bruce said seriously.  
"You're mean to your billionaire boyfriend. That's a bad idea. You just lost your birthday present. I'm getting rid of it tonight."  
In fact, Bruce's birthday was tomorrow, the only one Tony knew off the top of his head besides his own.  
Bruce laughed. "We're going sciencing. Duh."  
"Oh, crap. Where this time?"  
The last time Bruce took Tony sciencing, they ended up almost completely ruining the Smithsonian, and Tony had to pay for all the repairs. He didn't mind- he had plenty of money, and he had fun with making the world's largest bottle rocket with Bruce. Dealing with the authorities was annoying though- until Fury showed up and told them it was a top secret project for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony sighed as he saw Bruce's face.  
"You won't tell me, will you?"  
Bruce grinned. "Heck no! You should know that by now, dummy."  
Tony laughed. "Fine. But you better not make me pay for any repairs this time!" He opened the door and slid in, giving Bruce a quick kiss as he pulled the door closed.  
Bruce smiled and looked at Tony. "What was that for?"  
Tony shrugged. "'Cause you're cute. And I love you. And you're sweet."  
"You're cute too. Cuter, actually."  
Tony laughed. "All right, we're both cute. Now can we go?"  
Bruce turned the key in the ignition. "That answer your question?" Before Tony could answer, Bruce shifted the Ferrari into gear and drove off.


	2. The Location

Chapter 2: The Location

Half an hour later, Bruce stopped the car and looked at his sleeping boyfriend, smiling. Tony always slept if he wasn't driving, which was okay. It kept the location Bruce had picked for sciencing secret. But for now, they had arrived, and it was time to wake Tony up. Bruce took a deep breath and yelled in Tony's ear.  
"TONY! WE'RE HERE!" Tony awoke with a start, then rubbed his eyes.  
"We're here?"  
"Yup. Do you know where we are?"  
Tony frowned, looking at the LaGuardia airport. "Why are we at the airport?"  
Bruce smiled deviously. "I worked everything out with Jarvis last week. I'm not alone with this plan. Jarvis likes it."  
Tony frowned still. "Where are we going?"  
"Remember when we met for the first time during the Avengers Initiative? Do you remember what you talked to me about?"  
Tony looked at Bruce quizzically. "Of course I do. I told you about my interest in what happened to you. Why?"  
Bruce smiled. "Good. We're going to New Mexico."  
Tony's eyes widened. "You mean... You're going to show me where it happened?"  
"Yup. And Jarvis got both of us employee cards so we can use the equipment there. And then, I thought we could sleep at Stark Manor tonight, instead of flying back late."  
Tony smiled at his boyfriend, but stopped. "Can I make one phone call before we leave?" Bruce smiled back. "Make it quick." He leaned over and quickly kissed Tony, then shooed him out of the car to make the call.

Tony climbed out the Ferrari, smiling after the surprise kiss from Bruce. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed the button to connect him directly to Jarvis. Jarvis answered on the first ring. "Hello, Tony. How is it going with Bruce?"  
"It's great. But, thanks to our surprise trip to New Mexico, I don't have a present for his birthday. I left it at Stark Tower. Can you have it shipped to Stark Manor tonight?"  
"I'm sure Bruce already told you that I helped him plan the trip, correct?"  
Tony nodded, knowing Jarvis could see him over the video screen.  
"So, do you think I really would have had his present left at Stark Tower when I knew you would be at Stark Manor on his birthday?"  
Tony shook his head. "Jarvis, sometimes I really wish I had programmed you with a less sarcastic personality."  
"But you didn't. You're welcome, by the way."  
Tony looked at the screen. "I'm seriously considering reprogramming you. Thank you for preparing Bruce's present for me. I'll talk to you at Stark Manor." Tony ended the video call with that and headed back to Bruce's car.

"All set?" asked Bruce when Tony climbed back in the car.  
"Yep. Now, let's go sciencing!"  
Bruce laughed. "I have the weirdest boyfriend ever. Without a doubt."  
"Yes you do. But that's why you love me." Tony replied. Bruce shook his head and drove off towards where Tony's private plane had been parked, ready to take them to New Mexico.


	3. The Flight

Chapter 3: The Flight

A few hours later, Tony's flight attendant woke Bruce and Tony up, telling them that the plane would be landing in New Mexico shortly, and they needed to move to the armchairs. Bruce was embarrassed because he and Tony had fallen asleep on Tony's couch together, but Tony just laughed.  
"Bruce, my entire staff knows we're together. Why are you so embarrassed?"  
Bruce shrugged. "She's a pretty girl. She seems interested in you."  
Tony looked at the cabin door that she had passed through. "Really? I didn't notice she was pretty. But who wouldn't be interested in me? I'm a sexy billionaire."  
Bruce laughed and punched his boyfriend. "Well, you got the billionaire part right, at least."  
Tony threw up his hands in mock offense. "You don't agree that I'm sexy? We can ask the flight attendant if you want. I bet she'll agree with me."  
"Fine, let's ask her." Bruce pushed the call button over the couch, surprised at how many there were on a private jet. Then again, this was Tony. Tony _was_ sexy, and Tony knew Bruce agreed, but Bruce enjoyed annoying his boyfriend.  
Seconds later, the flight attendant arrived at the couch.  
"Can I help you, Mr. Stark? Mr. Banner?"  
Tony stood up and began to pace the area. "Actually, you can help me. I have two questions. First, what is your name?"  
The flight attendant stared at him. "Mr. Stark, I've worked as the flight attendant on your jet for 5 years. You don't know my name?"  
Tony replied in his usual sarcastic, slightly snarky way. "No, I don't, but I would be ever so grateful if you told me."  
"It's Reagan."  
"Reagan, hmm? Excellent. It's a beautiful name. Now, for the other question. It's rather serious." Tony spun to face her, spreading his arms wide. "Do you think I'm sexy?"  
Reagan stared at Tony. "Mr. Stark, I'm not sure if I should answer this question."  
Tony stared back at her. "Well, why not?"  
Reagan glanced nervously at Bruce, who was lounging on the couch, watching the conversation. "Well, for one, your boyfriend is right there on the couch. And for another, I don't want to lose my job."  
"And why, my dear, would you lose your job with me?"  
Reagan shifted nervously. "Well, um... It could be considered... Um... Sexual harassment." She mumbled the last part just loud enough for Tony to hear.  
Tony laughed. "My dear, dear Reagan. I can personally assure you that will not happen. And it's a good thing Bruce will hear your answer. It has to do with an argument we're having. Now will you please answer the question for me?" Tony stepped back and spread his arms again. "Well? _Am_ I sexy?"  
Reagan blushed. "Um... Yes." She glanced nervously at Bruce, having heard about his condition, but he just pulled a $10 bill out of his wallet to give Tony for losing the bet. Tony reached over and took the money, then turned back towards Reagan.  
"Thank you, my dear. I suppose we should prepare the plane for landing now." Reagan turned and left, while Tony sat in an armchair and looked smugly at Bruce. "So. Are you going to admit that I'm sexy?"  
Bruce considered for a moment. "Fine. You're sexy."  
"I knew you'd admit it." Tony began to relax in the chair, but the captain came on the intercom and announced that they would begin the descent to the New Mexico airport momentarily, so Tony sat up as Bruce moved to the armchair across from him.  
"You're going to love what I've planned." Bruce said as he sat down.  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "If we're going to blow up another building, the government and I will not love this project- or_ you_."  
Bruce laughed. "That won't happen this time, I promise."  
"That's what you said about the world's largest bottle rocket at the Smithsonian."  
"You had fun making that. Don't deny it. And this one would be really hard to blow a building up with."  
Tony considered this while looking at his boyfriend. "Okay. But blowing stuff up _is_ fun."  
Bruce laughed. "Well, we will be able to blow some stuff up if you want. But how about outside the building this time?"  
"Sounds good. Sometimes, my boyfriend can be smart."  
"And you say I'm mean!"  
Tony laughed. "You are. But you know I love you."  
Bruce smiled. "I know. I love you too." As they said that, the plane gently touched down in New Mexico, and the crew began to ready the plane so Tony and Bruce could leave. Tony looked at Bruce as they exited.  
"The last time I flew from New York to New Mexico was after the Avengers Initiative. After we started dating."  
Bruce smiled at his boyfriend. "I know, Tony. I thought it was time for you to go back. You spend too much time in New York."


	4. Gamma Base

Chapter 4: Gamma Base

Bruce looked over from his workstation at his boyfriend, remembering Tony's reaction after they exited the plane, and how excited he was to have his R8 Spyder back. Tony looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, mouthing the words "I'm done."  
"Already?" Bruce mouthed back. Tony just nodded and waved Bruce over. Bruce walked over slowly, marveling at how fast Tony had finished. He examined the laser tag gun, impressed by the complexity of the design, which included a screen that showed the location of Bruce's vest. "Impressive."  
Tony looked at Bruce. "You're not done, are you?"  
"Almost. Give me two minutes."  
Tony considered. "Hurry up. I want to beat you at laser tag already."  
Bruce stuck his tongue out at Tony and walked away to finish his gun.

"Gotcha." Tony muttered happily under his breath as he saw Bruce approaching on his tracking screen. He waited until Bruce was right around the corner, and then turned quickly and zapped Bruce right in the chest. Tony's gun played a few quick, happy notes, while Bruce's vest made a sad noise. Tony smiled at his boyfriend as the lights came on overhead.  
"I win."  
"You're a butt."  
Tony considered. "_Actually_, one cannot be simply a butt. One's butt is attached to a body. Therefore, I cannot be simply a butt."  
Bruce sighed. "Sometimes I wonder, Stark, why I date you. And if you even have a heart."  
Tony proudly tapped the circular chest piece that was showing through his shirt. "Yep, I do. This is proof!"  
Bruce rolled his eyes and walked away as he took the vest off. He turned and looked back at Tony. "Well, do you want to blow stuff up or not?"  
"That's a dumb question, Banner. Everyone wants to blow stuff up. Duh." Tony followed Bruce outside, poking him in the side as they went out, receiving a punch from Bruce as revenge.  
  



	5. Bruce's Birthday

Chapter 5: Bruce's Birthday

Bruce awoke at 8:30 the next morning. He tried to roll over, but couldn't. He looked over and realized that he and Tony had fallen asleep holding hands, and he couldn't help but smile. Bruce carefully removed his hand from Tony's, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. He wandered into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee before waking Tony, but couldn't find either a coffeepot or ground coffee. He sat down at the one person table and turned on the news. As he did, he heard Jarvis. "Good morning Bruce, and let me be the first to say 'Happy Birthday'."  
Bruce smiled. "Thanks, Jarvis, but you're not the first. Tony woke me up at midnight just to say 'Happy Birthday'." Bruce thought for a moment, then amended his statement. "Actually, he yelled it in my ear at midnight."  
Jarvis was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well, let me be the first computer to say it, and the first to say it politely."  
Bruce laughed. "Jarvis, if there's another computer like you out there, Tony is going to be pissed."  
As he said that, Tony wandered into the kitchen. "Hey Bruce. Happy birthday again."  
"Thanks for not yelling in my ear this time."  
Tony smiled. "Jarvis," he called, "Where did Bruce's present get put when you had it shipped?" "I had them put it in the workshop for you. And I had it wrapped, since Pepper isn't around to wrap it for you." Jarvis replied.  
"Great. To the workshop!" Tony ran off, pointing into the distance and laughing. Bruce smiled and followed Tony in the same fashion, laughing along.

Bruce stopped outside the workshop door. Tony rarely let Bruce in, as the workshop was Tony's private space. Tony exited the workshop, holding a small, flat package that he passed to Bruce. Bruce looked quizzically at Tony and the package. "Open it!" urged Tony. Bruce shrugged and tore the wrapping off, revealing a small cardboard box. He opened it and found a small device similar to the video phone Tony had given him. He took it out and examined it, confused. Tony reached over and pushed the large button in the middle. Suddenly, a voice spoke, and video of Bruce's home appeared.  
"Good morning, Bruce. My name is Jarvis Jr. Can I help you?"  
Bruce's jaw dropped as he turned toward Tony. "You had this installed in my home?"  
Tony nodded. "You need a little help around there at times. Plus, that technology is so outdated."  
"I got a new computer six months ago."  
"Exactly! Jarvis Jr. is directly connected to Jarvis, and he'll be updated any time I make a change. You'll always have the latest Stark technology."  
Bruce leaned in and kissed Tony passionately. "Thank you, Tony. This is the best thing anyone has ever given me."  
Tony grinned. "I suppose I should have given you the other one first."  
"Tony, you don't need to give me anything. This is amazing enough for the next few years."  
Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller box. "This isn't nearly as impressive as Jarvis Jr., but I much prefer this one."  
Bruce took the box slowly, figuring Tony had somehow rigged it to make a Slinky or something fly out when it was opened, but nothing flew out. He took out the small rubber object and examined it critically. "What is it?"  
Tony smiled. "It's a promise ring. I made it for you out of special material that stretches, and will never break, so you don't have to worry when you Hulk out."  
"Are you promising to never prank me?"  
"Where would be they fun in that? I'm promising to always love you, to always put up with you, and to be your science boyfriend forever. I'm promising that I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I'm also promising to always prank you."  
"Tony, this is incredible. This is even better than Jarvis Jr."  
An indignant squawk came from the small handheld remote that was in Bruce's pocket. "Excuse me? I can hear you, you know!"  
Tony and Bruce burst out laughing and couldn't stop for the next few minutes.

At five o'clock that night, they boarded the plane back to New York. Bruce sat across from Tony again while the plane took off, but they soon moved back to the couch. Bruce leaned against Tony and took his hand. "Thank you."  
"It's your birthday. I'm supposed to give you stuff."  
"Not for the presents. For being you, the best boyfriend ever."  
"You're a better one."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Bruce."  
With that, they both fell asleep on the couch again, with no plans to stop doing things like that any time in the future.


End file.
